


Our Red String of Fate

by Neffer_Tari



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anime Spoilers, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Growing Up Together, HOMRA - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Anime, Pre-anime, Psychological Drama, Scepter4, School, Separations, life is tough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffer_Tari/pseuds/Neffer_Tari
Summary: Suoh and Munakata were perfect enemies. However, they were so, so much more than that... they had always been and will always be, until the very end. This is their story, from the moment they have met.OrIt isn't a coincidence that Mikoto became the RED King, is it? He attracts everything, as if he was the Sun. And Reisi is no exception.





	1. Meeting You - Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tribute to K Project. Mikorei is so enchanting and inspiring *sighs*  
> Song that inspired me: Shattered long version, by Trading Yesterday (the verses are out of order).
> 
> Note 1: Munakata is rich and goes to one of the best elementary schools in the city.  
> Note 2: The school is located at the entrance of a considerably new and not so good neighbourhood.  
> Note 3: to me Mikoto's eyes are golden and Reisi's are lightbluish

* * *

**.**

_Falling into your sunlight_

_The future's open wide beyond believing._

.

The weather was unbearably warm, Munakata thought, while swinging his legs. Such heat gave him headaches and his face would get reddish if he was exposed to the impetuous light. Sitting on that bench, shielded from the sun, he was the only child who wasn't playing the pointless game of hide and seek.

\- Here you go, Munakata-kun. – Oremi-sensei said as she came back and handed him a small package of milk. Oremi-sensei was a mature woman with a mothering aura and a gentle smile, loved and respected by all her students. Munakata had been her student for four years, since day one. She sat down next to him, while he thanked her and put the stroke on his lips.

\- You know, you should play with them sometimes.

\- Seri is sick.

\- I am not referring to Awashima-chan, I am talking about your classmates.

\- They just run in the sun, Mum says it's not healthy. - this wasn't entirely true.

\- I am sure she would allow it once in a while. You should catch a bit of sun, it would be good for you.

\- The sun... burns. – Munakata mumbled, looking to the courtyard drowned in sunlight. There was something enchanting and dangerous about its warmth. Would he ever be brave enough to reach out for it?

The afternoon classes started at 2pm and Munakata always sat in the same place: second row from the back of the classroom, window seat. He was also always the first to get there. At the start, he did so because he had nothing better to do, but soon it turned out into something he'd look forward to. Today would be the 46th day, the 46th meeting according to a silent compromise. Recalling how it started made him feel joyful. It was a rainy day and he was boringly staring outside without focusing on anything, until that poisonous red came into his eyesight. Stopping in the middle of the pouring rain, without any kind of protection against it, a boy around his age looked at him. Even though he was holding grocery bags, and even though Munakata was having classes on the first floor, he could feel the boy with the infectious red hair was looking at him.

Cleaning the window to see it better, he couldn't do much more than that, and so the other one left as unexpectedly as he had come.

Feeling as if he was not that interesting, Munakata felt somewhat offended. However, the next day, the boy passed by and stopped. This time, Munakata could catch a glimpse of the golden in the other's eyes, rich and dignified. Even though the rough expression showed some distrustfulness, Munakata wasn't affected by it. After exchanging an intense and long gaze, the boy with the red hair simply waved at him, leaving. Munakata blinked behind his glasses, surprised. For a few seconds, it felt like he had seen the other one shining.

Like the sun.

After that second encounter, if it could be called so, the enigmatic boy would pass by every day. Day after day, he would stay a bit with the sole purpose of gazing at Munakata. It was something simple and meaningless, but it was the only part of the day that Munakata felt anxious for. He didn't interact with anyone but Seri, a little girl from the 1st grade who was beyond persistent in order to get him to play with her, until he laid his eyes on that boy. It was true they had never talked, but just looking at him was somewhat reassuring. It seemed like there was someone listening to him and who understood him without the need of explain what was terribly obvious.

Day after day after day after day, Munakata saw the golden eyed boy. One day he would look cleaner, the other one dirtier; sometimes bruised, other times angered. However, when his eyes laid on the black haired boy, who gazed back instead of paying attention to his class, all the violence in him used to disappear. Once in a while, Munakata wondered what his life was like. And then, there were those days when he showed up healed but bothered, or bleeding but triumphant. Always unpredictable. The redhead was in constant mutation, so unforeseeable and mysterious it would probably be bad for Munakata if they became acquaintances.

He would usually think about it, like he did earlier on that day while he watched Seri play.

\- Explain to me, Muna-kun, why'd you chosen to come out and play today?

\- Don't call me that.

\- But you won't allow me to call you Reisi.

\- Munakata isn't so hard to pronounce. Awashima is worse.

\- My friends call me Awa-chan or Seri-chan. - the blue eyed little girl stated, deviating her attention from her sand construction to look up at him with the air of a know-it-all.

\- Your point?

\- I shouldn't have to call you Munanata-kun.

Munakata rolled his eyes and got on his knees, nearer to the girl playing with the sand.

\- Fine. The sun isn't so bad.

Seri kept on building her sand castle, trying to assimilate his words. Then, she faced him one more time. Under her pink hat, which didn't really combined with her spirits (Munakata thought that blue would definitely suit her better), she looked curious.

\- Why did you say that? The elder kids always complain that you are a no fun bat who hates its hotness.

The boy frowned and raised himself. Such impertinence.

\- It's none of your business. See you tomorrow.

Munakata went back to his classroom. Seri usually made too many questions for his liking, she was extraordinarily curious but composed for a child with her age. Probably that was the reason he had allowed her to be his "friend", she wasn't noisy. Nevertheless, he was still searching for something even quieter. The young boy, therefore, waited patiently for 2pm, for the start of maths class. Looking outside, the sun was shining brightly. It made him feel unexpectedly relaxed, he thought. In no time, the redhead would pass by. Funny how he'd changed his mind about how harmful the sun could be.

Spending the first part of the class looking outside, he was waiting in vain.

\- Munakata-kun, could you please come to the board and solve Problem 3? - Oremi-sensei requested, her invitation hiding something. - Munakata-kun?

He turned his head, hearing his name being called. A response was expected from him. To what, he had no idea, but looking at the book on her hands, it wouldn't be hard to guess. A question, which, in reality, was a camouflaged order. He gulped and felt slightly anxious, he couldn't go to the board.

\- I'm not feeling well, Sensei – he lied without having pride in it – can you please ask someone else?

Oremi-sensei agreed with frail satisfaction. She didn't seem to properly believe in him. He wasn't used to lie, but it was needed this time, he had to establish priorities. Seeing the delayed boy with the red hair, this time, was the highest one. His appearance could change without him knowing the reason, but that boy had never been late before.

Never.

When there were only ten minutes left to the end of his class, Munakata felt nauseous for real. He hadn't come. The boy with the red hair hadn't come. Why? He always came. Did something happen? Recalling his bruised face and bitter look from the previous day made him gulp. What if he needed help? What if there was nobody to save him?

Those last ten minutes slowly ate his reasoning away, leaving only fear behind. He had pictured all the possibilities and the further he'd go into his imagination, the sicker he would feel. Packing discreetly all his things, Munakata intended to be the first to leave the school. He'd skip Physical Education, _a class_ , for the first time in his life, but that was just a small and unimportant detail.

As soon as the bell rang, he walked out the door as fast as he could. Bumping into the ones that came across his path, he didn't even bother looking behind to see if they where okay. In his fast marching speed, because it wasn't allowed to run in the corridors, he managed to escape all the educational helpers. He didn't know he could that skilled until that day, until he had the urge to be.

Passing by Seri, Munakata thought he heard her asking where he was going. He didn't have time to lose with first graders now, but he was full of certainty about his destination. He would trail his path. He would follow his light.

He was chasing the red sun.

.

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow_

_Suspended in a compromise._

_[But] Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent_

__[As] Reason clouds my eyes with i_ _llusions of the sunlight_ _

_._

\- Where do you think you're going, young man? – asked the security guard, barring the passage to his freedom. He was so, so close.

Munakata looked up to the fat and intimidating man. If he gave a wrong answer everything would have been in vain and he wouldn't be able to help the boy.

\- I... I have a familiar emergency. T-there is a car waiting for me in that corner – he said, pointing out to the end of the road.

The huge man looked at the place and analyzed it. There were a lot of cars parked there. Munakata fought the instinct to dribble the man and run until he'd spill his guts.

\- What is it about?

The boy opened his eyes wider. Good question.

\- I beg your pardon? – he replied, trying to hide his nervousness. And then, the answer came down to him. Smiling for it being so obvious, he coldly continued – My Father won't be pleased at all if he knows that a security guard asked about the Munakata's family _private_ life.

The man stiffed and looked at the little brat. The four-eyed punk had a piercing gaze, the type that could only be made by disgustingly rich people. He wanted to hit his face. However, fear of losing his job because of a crotchet prevented him from doing it.

\- Go, but it's a first and last time thing. – he said and Munakata wanted to run wild – And don't rush.

Doing so took all of him. Each step was so hard, under the warm sun. The slow walk was cooling his brain and insecurity started filling him. Munakata was being needed, wasn't he? For the first time. Wasn't he? From where did he get the idea that the red haired boy was in danger?  And even if he was, how could someone like Munakata be able to protect? He knew nothing, of anything.

Of anything.

After the corner, he stopped and leaned against the wall. Why would the redhead need his worthless help? Was he even in trouble, to begin with? How could he have been so blind? He closed his eyes and looked up, to the brightness of the sun, and that boy's smile came into his mind. The smile of comprehension a fox would give him, for being similar to a bird in a cage. Every day, without fail.

Every single day, he had received courage.

And then, he noticed it. He was going in the wrong direction.

Turning around and crossing the street, Munakata Reisi ran senselessly towards the red sun, and he couldn't care less about the guard. That boy would always come and see him, there'd be no way he'd break their unmade deal. He shouldn't be chasing after him, he should be reaching _towards_ him. And that was what he was going to do. He had no destiny or prevision, he was just running without thinking, trusting that somehow he would be the one to find the other.

Reisi ran, ran, ran and ran. He passed through unknown buildings and faces without having a single lead to follow. It wasn't necessary, was it? He never needed any kind of reason to deal with this matter, why would it be needed now? He just needed to go and find him. He would certainly find him.

Yes, he would.

.

_With love gone for so long,_

_Faith is all that I hold_

_._

* * *

**-w-**


	2. Meeting You - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song that inspired me: Shattered long version, by Trading Yesterday (the verses are out of order).  
> Note 1: Please recall the notes made on the previous chapter.  
> Note 2: Bad language (poor Munakata)

* * *

.

_There's a light, there's a sun, taking all these shattered ones_

_To the place they belong_

_._

\- LET HIM GO, DAMMIT!

The scream-like order cut the air. Munakata stopped and looked in the direction where the sound came, behind his back. It was a deep but high voice. Someone seemed to need help, even though it looked like they would never admit it. Good, Munakata also didn't have time to lose right now. He bent and grabbed his knees as he tried to control his heavy breathing. He had to continue his pursuit, but he was starting to get really tired. Nonetheless, he'd be able to run again soon. He needed to find the boy with the red hair.

\- LET GO, I SAID!

Munakata sighed. After skipping Physical Education, he ended up running for the marathon and now, while searching for someone else, he had indeed found a person who needed help, but didn't want to admit it. He tried to ignore the protests but noticed, surprised, that it seemed he couldn't bring himself to do so. That was funny, he had never been needed and now was being confronted with a choice between someone who he could actually help and a blind seek. After hearing a huge noise, he decided. Apologizing mentally, he left his chase of the redhead for later.

He cautiously approached the scene, searching his brain for a plan. What would he say? He hid behind a big rubbish bin when he got closer to the quarrel's place, and waited. From what he could see, in the alley there were two young men in their late teens surrounding a fallen boy on the floor. Munakata couldn't see much of him aside from his bruised arms. Probably he had been kicked or thrown against something. The voice didn't come from him, so there were people out of his eyesight.

\- STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH ME!

\- Give up brat, he owes us money.

\- I fucking told you I'd pay for him!

\- Yeah, you told that before too.

\- I will, I promise!

\- Shut up – a slap was heard. Munakata was paralysed. What could he do against violence? He was defenceless. When this thought crossed his mind, he felt dumb. Of course there would be violence, what did he expect? Treaties and diplomacy? He felt naive, small and stupid. However, he had managed to come this far, it would be a shame to give up now. Looking around, more with a survival instinct than anything else, all he could see was garbage and broken wood. What if they had guns? He needed something he could use for protection. He needed to hold onto something to subside the fear that was threatening to grow wild. If only a piece of wood was well shaped, he could probably manage it. After a detailed search with his analytical ashen eyes, Munakata found it: an almost perfectly shaped piece of wood which looked quite strong. Crawling in order to remain hidden, he dirtied his expensive clothes in order to reach for it and grabbed it.

\- You fucking ass-hole!

Munakata's face twisted with distaste, bothered with the excessive use of bad words. How could someone in need have such a temper? Curiosity made him gather the courage to raise his head from the ground and peek again at the scene. And then he saw it. _It was him._ The redhead boy was being held by his hair by a third teenager who had his other arm around the boy's neck. He was harshly trying to kick his grabber and his hands were trying to pull the muscled arm away from his neck. He was the one with the dirty mouth. At first Munakata was extremely surprised and wanted to thank for this coincidence. Then he frowned, displeased, as he recalled all the bad language he'd heard. Seriously?

He was so astonished with the situation that, for a second, he forgot what he was doing and kept his head risen and exposed. It was enough for one of the teens to spot him.

\- What the hell? – the guy said, moving in his direction. It was pointless to hide, so Munakata held the wooden stick and got up with mechanical movements – There's another brat here, uh?

The messy commotion of kicks and insults stopped. Both the redhead and the teen stopped their quarrel and looked at Munakata. The boy had a cut in his lips and a wound in his head. It was like the redness in his hair was melting down his face. His expression changed from aggressive to utterly surprised and those golden eyes were filled with irritation and concern. If Munakata had to guess, he'd say the boy was furious because he had no idea how to keep the teens from hurting another person and how to escape from this situation. After all, he had already failed to protect himself and the boy on the floor.

Without looking twice at the reddish boy, Munakata positioned the stick he was holding as if it was a sword. He had to be confident and believe in himself to have a chance. He had been practising fencing for almost four years so he should be able to pull out something worth it.

\- What do you want, little prince? – one teen mocked, looking at his uniform.

\- Leave – Munakata said, surprising himself with the steady order he gave. It sounded secure and unbreakable.

\- Oh? Why?

Munakata's eyes narrowed, his expression became cooler. If money was the problem then he could solve it.

\- I can pay you.

\- 10000 yens?

This made a cold smile form on his lips. He had so much more than that.

\- If you give me until tomorrow, the redhead will bring it to you. However, in case you persist with this unreasonable violence, I'm afraid you'll get nothing.

Looking at Munakata, the teen seemed to believe he was capable of gathering the money thanks to the uniform from his expensive elementary school. However, seeing a nine year old kid speak like that gave him the creeps. It was unnatural and almost surreal. Unsure, he looked to his fellows, the one holding the little punk and the other one, who was just observing the scene. Then he search for those ferocious golden eyes.

\- Will you really bring it? – he asked, uncertain.

\- You better do it, rat. - the guy who was holding the boy with the red hair threatened with disgust.

The boy opened his mouth to give an answer full of hate, but Munakata didn't let him.

\- He will! – he assured and the boy looked at him with annoyance – Won't you?

It was a demand but, underneath, it had the hint of a plea. The redhead didn't look pleased, at all. Someone being bossy towards him was something that never happened, because he would never let it. Nonetheless, it was true that he had no chance of getting the money by himself. And no matter how much he desired to solve all of it with pure, raw violence, this wasn't about him, it involved somebody else. Also, that four-eyed seemed determined. After studying carefully his expression, he gave in.

\- I will, but I won't come alone.

Munakata suppressed a thankful smile. Suddenly, he realized he had been successful. He had been able to solve a considerable problem. He had actually helped, instead of just sitting and equate the hypothesis. He did it. This made him want to smile even more, but it wasn't the moment for self praise.

\- Deal. – said the guy who was holding the golden eyed boy, shoving him away. What mattered was the money, if it arrived, the way it did didn't matter. – We'll meet here tomorrow at the same time. Bring the money or I'll turn you and your friends into tomato sauce. Let's go guys.

Feeling extremely relieved for being spared of using the stick, Munakata watched the teens until they left the street. Once they had, the redhead ran towards the boy laying on the ground. As he heard him screaming a name without any kind of ceremony, Munakata threw away the stick and approached them. The lack of reaction was leaving the redhead distressed. He shook him again and gave small slaps on him face until he opened his eyes and mumbled a weak "I'm fine". The redhead let out the air trapped in his lungs and seemed to trust those words. Munaka didn't, though.

\- Let's take him to the hospital.

\- You mad? – the boy raised his head, looking at him as if he was extraterrestrial – We can't just show up like this and dump Itto there! 'ma taking him to Izumo.

Munakata didn't reply, but helped him raise Itto, putting his left arm around his shoulders.

\- Does Izumo live nearby?

\- Yeah, come.

After a fifteen minute walk, both of them were very tired from carrying Itto. Munakata tried not to loose his sense of orientation, but at some point all streets started to look alike. That was bound to happen, he thought without surprise. It was true that his school was one of the best in the city, but it was built in an area that could be said to be neutral. There were some thieves and gang fights once in a while and that was one of the reasons why security at his school was high and why they weren't allowed to leave school without a responsible adult with them. Therefore, Munakata never had the opportunity to explore the area until that day.

As he tasted that dangerous freedom for the first time, Munakata felt accomplished. This was something he could get used to: helping others, maintain the public safety and calm down the delinquents.

\- We're here.

Munakata looked up to a very simple building with three floors and very good presentation when compared to the others. The redhead stooped a bit aside and rang a bell, waiting for a response from the intercom.

\- Yes? – answered a young voice on the other side.

\- Izu, it's me. I managed to bring Itto back.

\- Wait a second.

A few moments later, a boy came from the right ground-floor and opened the front door. He had a messy dark blond hair and light brown eyes. In his white t-shirt and dark blue jeans, he looked a bit older than them and extremely worried. When his eyes laid on Munakata's uniform, he was also surprised.

\- What happened?

\- He helped. – the boy with the red hair stated and they passed Itto to the arms of the blond.

\- He did. - Itto articulated with gratitude.

\- Oh. – Izumo looked at Munakata, evaluating every inch of him. It was amazing how a boy like that has crossed paths with his two friends. – Thanks for your help, I'm Kusanagi Izumo.

Munakata wasn't expecting the kindness and simplicity of that sentence. The smile Kusanagi presented him with was genuine and asked nothing in return. He didn't want to know his name, how did his clothes get so dirty or why did he help. From the brief exchange of words between the other two, Munakata got the idea that having showed up with Itto and the redhead was enough for Kusanagi to trust him.

Kusanagi kept talking, this time to the redhead.

\- Aunt Hirumi will be really thankful. She'll probably pay you a visit these days. Come inside so I can take a look at your wounds.

He sook his head, declining the offer.

\- Thanks Izu, I just have some scratches. I can take care of myself.

Munakata suspiciously side glanced at him. Was he blind and failed to notice the red in his clothes? He looked at Izumo, searching for a hint that he'd be scolding the redhead but all he saw was helplessness, a shrug and a sigh. Izumo was going to let the boy do whatever he pleases. Munakata choked in his throat a disbelieving gasp.

\- Fine, I won't argue with you this time as long as you keep your promise of turning to me whenever you need it. - the redhead solemnly nodded - Ok, then go on and take care of your wounds and focus on your study. You know you don't need to save Itto's ass every time, right?

Itto grimaced in his arms and the redhead looked to the side.

\- Hum, it wasn't a big deal.

Kusanagi smiled. The young boy was always like this, butting into Itto's business and helping him even though the little one counted already with Kusanagi's help. Apparently, he thought that Kusanagi's help wasn't efficient. To a certain extent, he wasn't completely wrong.

\- How come? You look like a walking tomato! C'mon, come inside and rest a bit. You can bring your friend.

_Friend?_

Munakata and the boy exchanged a look. Looking at each other so close was disturbing; the boy was bruised and his clothes were bloody. Munakata had never seen that kind of violence in his short amount of life, but the other seemed to be used to it.

He declined again Kusanagi's invitation and they said their goodbyes. They left the building and came down the street without talking to each other, both thinking about what had happened. Munakata felt comfortable. _Friends_. Was he his first friend, aside from Seri? If so, he was glad he had found himself a strong and honourable first friend. The boy had been beaten up in order to help someone, which showed that maybe he shared the same dreams and values as Munakata: wanting to help and to be useful. Saving people really left a sweet sensation behind. It was a peculiar and wonderful feeling that he couldn't really explain or put into words.

\- Didn't expect your bravery – mumbled his companion.

Munakata glanced at him, without stop walking. Was that a compliment?

The redhead elaborated his point of view:

\- I... I appreciate what you did and your offer, but I can't let you pay Itto's debt.

Munkata would lie if he said he didn't see that coming. Someone so proud would never accept a donation from a stranger out of charity.

\- You can pay me back later.

Getting the money was no problem for him since he had his savings, which surpassed the necessary amount, hidden in his bedroom. He was sure that it would be much tougher for the redhead to pay it himself, but he'd go with it if it was important for him. Furthermore, it gave them an opportunity to meet in the future.

The other boy looked at him, trying to decide if those words were trustful. He saw nothing suspicious about the rich boy and he hadn't failed him so far. Although it was his money and his loss if he never saw it again, he never asked for anything in return to begin with.

\- You bet I will.

Munakata nodded and changed the subject.

\- Why does Itto have such debt?

\- Aunt Hirumi, his mum, is sick with something bad. He borrowed the money to pay her meds.

\- What about his father?

\- The scum left them when Itto was born. Izumi and his father have been taking care of them ever since.

That was a sad story within a problematic neighbourhood where teens claimed back their money with violence. Munakata's family was very strict and gave tremendous value to politeness and education, which had made him sometimes feel lonely and not so loved. It wasn't like he had been bluntly neglected, but it still had affected him in some ways. However, this day had helped him open his eyes and comprehend how fortunate he was: his parents deeply cared for him and had always given him the very best. That was never something he'd dare to question.

He reflected upon it for a while, loathing how money could influence someone's life for the worse or for the best. Everybody should have the same opportunities to be happy. Money... such dirty thing had also put Munakata in the redhead's path and made him able to help him. Munakata couldn't bring himself to hate it 100% as he had until then. Thinking of it, he recalled that they needed to meet next morning so that Munakata could give him the money. Where would the boy be? Well, obviously at the hospital, if he was a responsible individual. Oh, but Munakata already knew that that wasn't his nature. The boy looked wild and spontaneous, free and strong enough to survive on his own.

The total opposite of him, but still needing him.

A crazy idea came to his mind and he stopped. The boy certainly wouldn't go to an hospital, but he needed to be under supervision for a couple of hours. Did he have someone at home available to be a night guard? Munakata didn't want to take the risk.

Feeling he had lost something on his way, the redhead turned back, his bad temper showing on his expression.

\- What?

\- I'll need to give you the money and in the morning it will be impossible due to the security at my school.

\- Aa – that sound was a weird answer to give, but apparently usual for him, who seemed to agree. Munakata got the feeling that he had already met the security guard.

\- I'd like to invite you to pay a visit at my house then, my parents won't mind and either way they will be working until late.

Munakata saw the boy's expression lighten up as a small laugh reached his lips.

\- Nonsense, I don't even know you.

\- I'm Munakata – he replied, destroying the argument.

\- Munakata what?

He frowned. Nobody had cared about his first name, until then. Seri was the only one who ever tried to call him by it and it was an attitude he disliked.

\- R-Reisi.

The other boy openly smiled this time, in appreciation. The invitation would be useful since there was no way he could properly take care of his wounds alone. It wasn't like he wasn't used to leave some of them untreated, but this time something told him he should accept this offer. It would be a change of pace. After treating his wounds, he'd probably go back to Izumo's place, with the intent of spending the night there.

At the end of the street, the sunset was starting, giving the ambience a golden red colour.

\- I'll accept it, if it won't give you trouble.

This time, it was Munakata's turn to grant the other a half smile. He was being helpful again.

Keeping their pace, a bit further down on the street the sun kissed those red flames. Walking slightly behind, the rich boy had never seen something that eye catching. It was... stunning. Sensing that something was missing, he turned again at Munakata, this time fully bathed in the sunlight. His golden eyes were blasting with light.

\- Reisi.

\- Yes?

\- Nice to meet ya, 'm Mikoto.

Behind those glasses, his eyes were filled with awe, but he was able to maintain his mouth shut.

"Mikoto" meant "precious and noble", as well as "the words of a ruler". A ruler who had only cared about Munakata's first name, ignoring willingly the quantity of money his family had and without caring if Munakata liked or not being called by his first name. He was probably a simple ruler of almost nothing, someone who had no idea he was destined to great things. But Munakata knew, right there, as he had known when they first saw each other, forty-six days ago. That boy was special, volatile and bursting with life.

Mikoto was a magnet.

And Munakata concluded that the sun really did burn.

.

_There's a light, there's a sun, taking all the shattered ones_

_And his love will conquer all_

_._

* * *

**-w-**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Did you like this first part? Please let me know!  
> Also, I am sorry if there's some typo or minor error.


	3. Being With You - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, here is the next chap!  
> I'll be playing a lot with Reisi and Suoh names. Whenever they refer to each other by their first names it's when they feel the closest to each other. To change the point of view, I refer to Reisi as Munakata but I can't refer to Mikoto as Suoh, so Mikoto is always Mikoto until things get bad because he is more honest than Munakata (except if it's a third party thinking about them). I hope the subtleties will make you enjoy more this fic.  
> Also, the song that inspired me is Awake My Soul, by Mumford and Sons.  
> Oh and in case you are wondering their ages this time: Mikoto and Reisi are 17, Kusanagi is 19, Totsuka is 15 and Seri is 14.

 

* * *

**.**

_How fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes,_

_I struggle to find any truth in your lies._

_Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all_

_But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall_

.

Surprisingly, Munakata was no ace at sports.

Some could argue that was a lie because he was a master at fencing, but Munakata didn't consider it to be a sport. No. Fencing was the art of attacking and protecting skilfully at the same time, with the same movement. It implied a mind set similar to the one he adopted while playing chess. Therefore, there was no possible comparison between such a dignified activity and the sport he was being forced to watch.

Sitting on the bench, Munakata observed the game without interest, as people ran from one side of the gym to the other, repeating countless times the process as if their lives depended on it.

The tactics were rudimental and the noise was giving him a headache. Nonetheless, if the sport at play had been a gentlemen's sport, Munakata would have been able to easily predict the winner from the start. However, it was a game played by a group of hyperactive teenagers - his class, to be more accurate - which turned such prevision impossible. After having imagined himself stuck in the middle of all that commotion and unnecessary distress, Munakata imposed to his classmates that he was going to be a substitute. He was planning on keeping his ass on the bench throughout the whole game. The situation made him somewhat recall his elementary school years and the way he used to just observe the other children play. He hid with his hand a smile that lit up his face as he looked to the person that showed him the major difference between the past and the present situation.

In the centre of that confusion, Mikoto was dribbling the ball fiercely and fast, passing through the adversaries that tried to stop him in vain. He then raised himself on the line of the three points and effortlessly sent the ball to the basket. His teammates cheered and some hit affectionately his back, praising him. It was rare for Mikoto to miss the chance of scoring for his team. As if that wasn't enough, he also managed to help the timid girls who found themselves involved in such rapid and aggressive sport. As he opened paths for them and gave precise instructions, he acted like a full-fledged leader.

And indeed he was one, at least in that type of games, Munakata thought in secret.

That would probably be thanks to Mikoto's natural instability, which made him unpredictable and extremely hard to decipher for his opponents. Mikoto was a tiresomely energetic troublemaker. Munakata sighed, recalling that it had been obvious that once he had met him, it would be impossible to ignore him and move on with his life. Munakata used to be a detached individual and Mikoto had abruptly rescued him from that poor and unsatisfying routine. Also, he had always been there to help him because hitting lousy teens that pestered and harassed Munakata was the redhead's favourite hobby.

\- Oi Munakata, snap out of it! – Mikoto shouted, with his arm risen above his head, trying to catch his attention. Next to him, supporting her weight on his other arm, there was a small girl. – Yoko has hurt her leg. Can you replace her?

Munakata blinked at the request made by the captain of his basketball team. Their class was training to enter the school's sport tournament next week and all Physical Education's classes served to do so. Everyone had to play and improve. Everyone, but Munakata had been slyly avoiding it. Looking around, he noticed that his teammates who were also substitutes had all played for a few minutes, so there was only a way out of the situation. 

\- Shouldn't I take her to the infirmary instead? – he asked logically.

\- You need to practice.

Munakata got up and walked towards Mikoto, not minding at all with the fact that it would imply a time out. Mikoto could order the others around as much as he liked, but he would never oblige him to stupidly defend a basket as if there was nothing better to do with his time.

The silence crept into the gym as their classmates predicted what this could lead to: a verbal, venomous fight. Something that was extremely usual between the two, but, nonetheless ugly to assist. Reisi Munakata's Arctic cold arguments always hit Mikoto Suoh's nerve with a surgical precision. He, in return, used to destroy the closest object to him out of anger and screamed impolite words to the stoic rich boy. It was a titans' duel. Something that no outsider could understand or be able to stop. However, despite their frequent and rough verbal fights (it had turned into a fight between fists and a sheathed sword only once), they got along surprisingly well. Their classmates believed that it probably happened because they were so different. However, the girls agreed that both of them were gorgeous so the uproar they caused in the feminine community was tremendous. Whenever they sensed a fight coming, they'd gather and watch, wondering how was it possible to choose between the strong sun and the mysterious moon. Couldn't they have the two best friends, the complete package? Yes, that would be perfect. From the boys' point of view, the girls secret wishes were only based on a soup opera that was destined to never become reality because, thankfully, Munakata and Suoh had always turned down the brave girls that manage to confess their feelings.

\- Everyone needs, Suoh. - said Munakata, turning everyone's attention to their dialogue.

\- But you haven't.

\- Yet.

\- Then start. I need to train you on defence.

Munakata smiled with despise. Mikoto actually had the nerve to end up ordering him around. He got closer and grabbed Yoko's arm without asking for permission and placed it around his neck. She had a small body and silky chocolate hair, half tied half loose due to her previous fall.

\- Please. – he scorned, the redhead should know better than that.

\- I'm serious!

Munakata exhaled and adjusted the glasses on his nose. He usually did that before saying something unnecessarily cool or to save the last bits of his patience. Actually, now that Mikoto was thinking about it, a simple certain touch from Reisi on his glasses would always let him know the mood of his friend. That thought made the redhead deviate from their exchange of words. Personally, his favourite movement was Reisi taking those glasses off. Whenever he did that, it meant he had snapped and was beyond angry. It happened rarely but every time Mikoto had seen it he could swear that it was as if Reisi shouted _"Fine, I'll take off this frivolous mask and be honest!"_. Mikoto hoped in secrecy that someday he'd be able to hear a bad word attached to that gesture instead of a pompous one.

\- I can practice after lunch. The class is about to end, anyways.

\- Listen, Munakata. – Mikoto approached him, physically closing the distance between them but hinting that they were not close at all at the moment. The way he breathed his friend's last name, so deep and slow, was considered by all a bad omen. He was preparing to land a blow that only poor Yoko would know of, aside from them. He voiced his point of view without rushing, savouring each syllable. - _Why_ does it have to be _you_? We have 22 mates in this class. There are tons of gals sitting on the bench with a dumb face looking at us right now. Are they that useless?

\- Are you that jealous? – Munakata devolved quickly the question in a whisper, without thinking.

Mikoto tried to apprehend the hidden implication of that comeback, but his jaw dropped instead. His bossy expression left his face and was replaced by confusion and a hint of disgust. What the fuck? Was Reisi dubiously suggesting that he, Mikoto, thought weird things about them? Why would he even dream of it in the first place?! Or was Reisi the one that wanted it to happen? D-did Reisi like... boys? That wasn't possible, he had never told him that! But... but they never had actually talked about it... Damn, he would have noticed it! It made no sense.

\- Is that it? – Reisi insisted as his eyes stabbed Mikoto. Had Mikoto's outburst been caused by a single, insignificant girl? Was she enough to make Mikoto assume that superior, hateful attitude towards him, his equal, not his inferior classmate? Munakata didn't notice how he himself lost focus of the discussion which had started due to Mikoto's demand for him to play. He had automatically assumed that Mikoto was jealous of him being the one to take the girl to the infirmary without noticing the fallacies of his own line of thought.

On the other hand, Mikoto's brain wanted to scream: _'Is that it'_ _what_? He felt the pressure coming from those impetuous grey eyes and didn't know what to say. How could he answer to that scandalous suggestion? Especially when he knew that any kind of response was dangerous and represented a two-edged blade. Reisi just wanted an excuse to explode and he couldn't allow that. Reisi couldn't explode in the middle of a gym with their entire class watching. That would damage his reputation and ignite the girls hearts. Mikoto wouldn't allow it.

Still in silence, he fought to prevent himself from answering without thinking, a difficult witchcraft that Reisi tried to forcefully glue to his brain. He didn't want to be unreasonable in this kind of situations, but how could he solve the problem if he didn't understand it? Reisi wasn't seriously implying that, was he?

Seeing insecurity on those golden and confident eyes, Munakata felt he was almost dangerously losing it. He couldn't believe how simple minded Mikoto was, creating that improper situation over a girl who he had never talked about with him, his (best) friend. He couldn't tell why he was feeling betrayed and irritable, but he knew it was that girl's fault. That small, ridiculous and insignificant girl. He held Yoko's pulse with more strength, trying to prevent his irrational desire of letting her fall again. That imbecile redhead would always swing his thoughts from a girl to another in weeks. His way of thinking regarding that matter was as vulgar as his mouth. Though he did use to have better taste...

But if that was it, then he had to question why. Why didn't Mikoto brag about her as he routinely did with the other girls? Was this one... special?

\- If you want to be the one to take her, say it. – Munakata spit, as he started to feel unexpectedly sick of holding… that thing.

The other one blinked.

\- What the heck?

\- Do you want to take her?

\- No! – Mikoto frowned. What nonsense was that?

They looked at each other, Reisi was carefully evaluation Mikoto's true intentions but failed. Was this a mad men trade of words? It seemed so to Munakata. He internally shrugged because it didn't matter anymore. Mikoto had given him the excuse he needed to get away from that cursed gym and recover his almost lost composure. He wasn't running away, no. He was just preventing himself from feeling further disgust.

\- Then I'll do it. See you at lunch.

It took all of Mikoto to swallow those final words. Reisi had made him build his own bed and then forced him to lay on it. He clenched his fists. Damn it! Seeing them leave would have made Mikoto growl with dissatisfaction if he was a lion. The reason? None. He just felt utterly displeased while watching that tiny girl holding onto Reisi as if he was _her whole fucking world_.

Tsk. He wasn't.

.

_And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know_

_My weakness I feel I must a finally show_

_Lend me your eyes I can change what you see_

_But you soul you must keep, totally free_

.

Reisi helped Yoko to sit on one of the infirmary beds. The girl blushed because now she would have to finally face him. She wasn't ugly, but Munakata's mind was too upset to acknowledge that she was pretty. He just saw a plain, average looking girl. Furthermore, her rich chocolate toned hair was, somehow, tasteless. Colourless.

\- Thank you from bringing me here…

\- You're welcome. - he said, kneeling down in front of her, as if he was a knight and she was his princess. The thought disgusted him but his well upbringing didn't allow him to back out from what he was supposed to do. However, when he asked for permission his insides squirmed for her to decline. - May I?

She nodded almost instantaneously. Munakata suppressed a sigh, making his expression look completely focused. Then he took off Yoko's shoe and got rid of her sock. As he inspected her skinny leg, he noticed that she might need to take some painkillers for a couple of days.

The girl seemed uncomfortable with the silence that had been purposely installed between them. There was a question threatening to come out of her mouth. She had been fighting against but was just about to give in. Munakata foresaw it, but decided he'd act surprised to whatever question she'd make.

\- Munakata-kun… why do you endure it? – he looked up at her, feigning incomprehension, as if he was asking her to elaborate. The girl couldn't just be honest and spill out her thoughts, letting him know that she found no reason for an handsome and amazing person like him to be an underling of a shameless delinquent. Munakata-kun was so beautiful, so intelligent and composed… he would definitely be Prime Minister some day. There was no need for him to stoop so low, even if it was out of compassion and charity. However, she couldn't say it, so she turned her reasoning into another question. – Why are you willing to be Suoh-kun's friend?

\- Pardon?

Yoko didn't really want to go down that road but Munakata-kun had asked and she wasn't going to lie to him. She hesitated a bit and spoke slowly, with insecurity, as she tried to chose the best words.

\- He… he is violent and is always picking fights, even with you who are always so nice to him... Isn't he a bit, hum, ungrateful?

Munakata narrowed his eyes. He had never thought of Mikoto as "ungrateful". He was short tempered, tiresome and headstrong. He was explosive, honest and aggressive. He had so much life inside him that it had fascinated Munakata ever since they had seen each other for the first time. Mikoto had pulled him out of his greyish and sad little world. Munakata had been struck by him, without having realized the repercussions it would end up bringing into his world and he was genuinely thankful for it.

\- Not at all.

\- B-but shouldn't you tell him?

Should he?

\- Tell him that sometimes it causes us prejudice. I have a few friends who are afraid of him… you _know_ that there are people who are afraid of him.

Oh, that was what she meant.

\- Nonsense. – he discarded promptly – It is true that sometimes he provokes some issues but he tries his best. He didn't have an easy life and made a tremendous effort to be here, today. You should all give him the deserved value… instead of behaving and crawling like scared worms.

Munakata whispered softly the last words, making them unclear. Yoko shivered, unsure of what she had heard. Munakata bit his tongue, he had said too much. Then he raised his head and looked up again at Yoko. A charming, enchanting smile graced his lips.

\- Give him an opportunity, you will agree with me. I hope you get well soon.

Yoko decided she had definitely imagined Munakata calling her and her friends "worms". As she saw him rising up and excusing himself before leaving the room, she regretted having voiced partially her thought because it made him go away. If she had behaved properly and had acted cuter, he would have kept her company until the doctor's arrived.

Munakata stopped caring about what his proper etiquette demanded him to do. What disturbed him now were the unpleasant words about Mikoto. He hoped Mikoto's infatuation with this girl would vanish soon because he didn't deserve it. He deserved so much better... but it was his fault. It was all his fault. Munakata had expected Mikoto to have better taste and to make a better choice. He hoped he had chosen something with at least a bit of class. However, Munakata should have known that his good influence wouldn't affect Mikoto that much.

Walking at a rigorous pace and turning a corner while passing through a corridor, Munakata tried to convince himself to give his friend a generous discount, but failed. We were talking about Mikoto, after all. He had great expectations about him.

\- Munakata-kun!

He stopped. Looking to his right side, he saw a fourteen year old blond girl holding a lunch pack coming closer. Outstanding, Seri was becoming an elegant young woman.

\- Hello. - he said as she joined him to go to the appointed meeting place.

\- You're early. And with your P.E.'s uniform.

\- I took a colleague to the infirmary, I didn't have time to change after.

\- Did the person get hurt?

Not enough, Munakata thought, slightly shocked with it. The girl had only given a free, reasonable and prejudiced opinion… about Mikoto.

\- No. How was your day?

\- Dreadful. My classmates are the worst.

Coming outside from the front door, they looked at the gardens. The sun was shining and the weather was fairly warm. He understood what Seri meant. It was hard to deal with such small minded and ignorant individuals. It was sad to grow up in an environment that lacked ambition and where there was no one who care about innovation at all levels. However, she should be used to it by now.

\- Well... – Munakata started, taking one hand to his forehead in order to shield his eyes from the sun and to be easier to search for their "companions". – You can always go back to our previous institution. You know it has more to offer than this.

Seri hopelessly smiled, silently agreeing. Munakata was talking about a choice they made years ago. It had been tough to convince their parents but they agreed that the children needed to know "reality" in a public, prestigious school, instead of growing up forever shielded in a private one. Neither of them seemed to regret it so far, despite the "hardships".

\- What can I say? As you chase the sun, I'm chasing the moon.

Munakata never appreciated the way Seri tended to make it sound as if she was his knight in shining armour, predisposed to follow him until the end of Earth. However, he had to admit that Mikoto did have similarities with the unreasonable sun. Thinking of the Devil, he spotted him (and his bright red hair) sitting under a tree.

A few meters away, Mikoto didn't even have to search for Reisi since he saw him as soon as he had stepped outside. His raven hair was shining as he held his head up high with a certain touch of vanity. Also, it was impossible not to notice his arrival at the yard with the sports uniform, which didn't suit him. And there he was, again, with the little sassy blond. Mikoto felt annoyed with Reisi's need of having a good image even if he wasn't wearing the proper uniform. It was ridiculous. Hadn't he realized yet that Awashima didn't give a damn to whether he was smiling or grumpy, as long as she stood by his side?

The redhead closed his eyes, trying to keep calm and be patient. Awashima was an acceptable kid, but dealing with her and an unpredictable Reisi, due to the gym incident, was going to require all of his good behaviour and maturity. That is, if he had some.

Mikoto forced himself to wave at them. He intended to mock Reisi with his lack of time to change clothes, but his friend's words echoed in his brains: _"Are you that jealous?"_. He gulped and forced himself to search for something else to focus his mind on. And then, he noticed it. Since when did Munakata walk with such confidence? Mikoto recalled how malleable he used to be, but looking at him approaching, he could see he had somewhat changed, at some point. Why, he didn't know. However, he did seem… oddly royal.

-We're here.

\- Hm.

Both of them sat in front of him and all reached for their respective bentos. They used to have lunch all together once a week, along with Izumo and a guy, Totsuka, who had taken a serious liking to him, as if he was an idol. However, Izumo hadn't come to school for several weeks and Totsuka probably didn't felt comfortable to have lunch with them without his closest friend present. Well, none of that mattered, Mikoto thought as he opened his meal box. Then, he glanced at the ones that belonged to Awashima and Reisi and frowned. Without any kind of agreement, they had chosen the same dish for lunch. The joke Reisi and Awashima traded about this coincidence was poor.

Mikoto felt bothered. He had to say something to Reisi. He had to man up for that, though. He gave it a try, nonetheless.

\- Listen…

\- No need. I understand that you're used to control, but I am not like them.

\- That's not...

\- Just listen to me in the future in order to understand the _real_ situation, instead of making me lose time. Agreed? – Munakata didn't raise his head and prepared to start having lunch. He resisted the bitter urge of adding _"keep your jealousy to yourself because I'd never be interested in such a shallow girl"_.

\- Aa… - Mikoto agreed, uncomfortable. Now he was feeling rather dumb for having had weird thoughts about the matter but the spur of the moment had been a mess. Reisi had always brought reason to his life, showing him the logic of things. He wasn't as reckless as he had been when he was younger, before meeting him… but he would never, ever admit that to Reisi.

\- Oii, Mikoto!

They were surprised and turned to the direction where the voice came from. Kusanagi Izumo and Totsuka, the little brat, were walking to meet them. Munakata forced a smile as they sat down and greeted them. He guessed that Kusanagi's return might bring some good news.

A rare smile appeared on Mikoto's lips. He must have had the same thought as Reisi because he asked with covered enthusiasm:

\- Is that little pub of yours finally ready?

\- Yes! – Kusanagi replied beaming with happiness, somehow managing to show even more of his white teeth. – HOMRA will be functional in two weeks!

\- Great!

\- Congratulations!

\- Thank you everyone! I was dying to give you the news and found this guy at the gates. – he added, putting an arm over Totsuka's shoulders, who looked so happy that it seemed the pub was also his.

– How about we celebrate it next week, to see if everything is okay with the place?

\- It has to be. – Munakata interrupted – You missed a year in order to accomplish that.

\- Aw Reisi, – Kusanagi turned his attention to him for the first time, mockingly. – I missed you too. And lovely Seri-chan as well, of course~

He was being sarcastic, but the way he turned and gazed at Seri was genuine, which was somewhat rare. Mikoto never tried to talk with him about Seri, but knowing Izumo, he could clearly tell he was waiting for her. The most disturbing and bizarre aspect of it was that, if he wasn't wrong, she had understood and accepted the never spoken deal. However, Mikoto could bet whatever the Hell anyone wanted that it was a back up option for the devious Awashima-kun.

\- Hey Mikoto-san, say yes! – Totsuka said as he held his own ankles, his legs forming butterfly's wings. – You'll come right?

\- Obviously.

\- Awesome!

\- What about you, Reisi? And Seri-chan? – Izumo asked.

They looked at each other, none of them wanting to accept the invitation. Despite that, Munakata recalled the feeling of being left out. It was something he despised and usually blamed on Mikoto because if the redhead wasn't so popular and didn't have such good companions, he'd never feel like that: like an unessential appendix.

This time, for a change, was in his hands to decide.

It was his choice, his responsibility.

He could chase or be left behind.

Facing the possibilities, the answer was crystal clear.

\- We accept the invitation, thank you very much.

He wouldn't lose to the likes of Kusanagi or Totsuka.

Lose what? Good, but impertinent (and, deep down, unnecessary) question. He hoped the day would end soon so that he could sleep and return to his cool and collected self.

* * *

**-w-**

* * *


	4. Being With You - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the delay.  
> This time the songs that inspired me are: Angels, by The XX; Locked out of Heaven, cover by Bastille (both songs are beautiful, please check them to set the mood).  
> My plan was to spend two chapters in each phase of their lives, but this one is going to be longer. If you feel that something is unclear please feel free to ask me :)  
> Thanks for reading and leave a review if you feel like it!

 

* * *

 

**.**

_Light reflects from your shadow_  
_It is more than I thought could exist_  
_You move through the room_  
_Like breathing was easy_  
_If someone believed me…_

_._

His head hurt like crazy and all the commotion from the streets was starting to become unbearable.

The sun was setting when they entered the bar. From time to time, the tones and shades of that period of the day reminded Munakata of Mikoto and he reminisced in the memories of their first meeting and Mikoto's smile. Those were memories he secretly cherished. Thinking about it always made him feel warmer so he tried to distract himself with his surroundings.

He noticed that, bathed in golden light, the bar looked more like a traditional and welcoming library. The bar's dark wooden counter was placed on the far end of the division and there were tables with comfortable chairs near the windows, as well as sofas. The minimal but cosy decoration had been chosen with care. He wouldn't admit it, but Kusanagi had made a superb job.

\- Place him there, Mikoto. – said the owner, pointing to one of the sofas.

The redhead, who was holding an extremely dizzy Munakata, did so. The reason behind Munakata's state made Mikoto angry. That loser would have never done something so stupid if he had trained defensive basketball techniques with him. But no, the cocky little bastard chose to be stubborn and avoid it. Now, instead of paying a happy first visit to HOMRA and celebrate their victory, Mikoto was feeling more like a damn doctor in charge of his patient with a chronicle disease.

\- Mikoto-san, I'll get a fresh towel. Kusanagi-san, do you have a kitchen? - Totsuka asked, dying to be helpful and acting busy.

Oh, he had a nurse to aid him too, Mikoto thought. Great.

Kusanagi Izumo had taken his righteous place behind the bar's counter and watched the scene with a certain amusement. Totsuka was exaggeratedly happy to finally be of some use to Mikoto, who was awfully annoyed by the whole situation. It had been a priceless moment though, Izumo recalled. Reisi couldn't put up a proper defence during the basketball tournament final match – to be honest, he couldn't do so during the whole tournament. However, he had done his very best. He tried to keep up with the biggest opponents in order to block their attacks and that was the reason why he ended up being hit by the ball on his head. It hadn't been on purpose but it made him stumble and fall, which made him hit with his head against the floor. After that, Munakata was quickly taken to the infirmary to be observed and get proper treatment. Thankfully it hadn't been nothing serious, but they didn't know it until the end of the game. Therefore, right after Reisi's fall, Mikoto punched the "bastard" who'd "aimed" the ball and threw it against Reisi. Needless to say, he was expelled and his face almost matched his hair colour due to anger but his team was able to maintain the upper hand and won.

Their high school team won the championship but Mikoto forgot about how much he had wanted the gold medal and fled to the infirmary. After that they ignored the celebration dinner they were supposed to have with their classmates and ended up taking Reisi to HOMRA.

\- Yes, in the back, you can get there if you pass through that door. – seeing Totsuka oriented, he turned to the blonde who was sitting in front of him. – Won't you help Mikoto laying Reisi on the sofa, Seri-chan?

\- I'm not needed.

Following Seri's gaze, Izumo looked at them. Reisi had his eyes closed and seemed like he had given in to his need of sleep, but Mikoto didn't believe that. He was determined to give Reisi a piece of his mind. For someone who bragged about his maturity he sometimes ended up acting like a dammed spoilt and irresponsible kid. If he didn't know how to catch the ball he should play safe and get out of the way. Two points were nothing when compared to his well being. Besides, what had made him change his mind to suddenly fight for victory, as if he had always cared about it?

Mikoto voiced his thoughts and scolded vehemently the black haired teenager, calling him irresponsible and stubborn. He also added _"And stop pretending you're asleep, you snake, I know damn well you're not! So listen here, Munakata next time you decide to play hero at least TRAIN for it…"_ and so on.

Izumo chuckled. Mikoto was the reckless one, the one who didn't think of consequences. However, when the matter involved Reisi Munakata, he would completely change and turn into a weird hybrid of responsibility and care. When he had seen it for the first time, Izumo thought it was a creepy and weird transformation and it had been odd to get used to it. However, now he saw it in a different way. It wasn't something that came out of nowhere. No. It was a unique way of becoming mature. Mikoto wasn't just ranting and punishing, he was taking care of Munakata, the offended one, and lecturing him in order to guarantee that next time he won't get injured. He didn't do that with anyone else, but Izumo could finally see the noble values that were blooming inside of the redhead after years of unnoticed nourishment.

\- I understand what you mean, it's like there's no gap between them.

\- That concerns me. I'm not comfortable with it.

\- Why not?

\- I'm afraid they'll get irremediably close without noticing it. It might be fatal. 

\- Wouldn't you support them if that happened?- he asked with interest.

Seri thought about it for a moment. Munakata had been her first crush and she had always considered him extremely attractive. He had been a lone child up until the moment he met Mikoto. After that, his life changed completely. It was true that he still was her best friend but nothing has been like before. It had been difficult for her to overcome her jealousy and the spite she had felt for Suoh. It also took an unreasonable amount of time for her to acknowledge him. She did so because of Munakata, who had asked her to try because it was something important for him.

In all honesty, Seri had never considered that they could fall in love with each other simply because she'd never looked at them that way. However, things had changed at the beginning of the year and once she had noticed it, it was impossible not to notice it. They were, indeed, very close to each other. She had observed in secret and kept her opinion to herself, never gathering the courage to raise the issue in a casual conversation with Munakata. She had hoped that no one would notice it. However, Kusanagi decided to come back and now they were having this weird conversation.

Would she support them? To start with, despite all the situation, she didn't know if Munakata was gay. If that ended up being the case, the new information would take some time to sink in and it would bring him a ton of problems. For example, what would his parents think of it? And how was he going to deal with the situation? It would not be easy to deal with all of that but Seri was certain that she'd stand by Munakata's side through it all. She just wanted him to be happy and she'd help him fight for it, if that was what he wanted.

Looking at them made her heart clench. She had the feeling that none of them had yet really realized what was going on between them. Thinking of it, as much as she hated to admit it, if Munakata ended up falling for Suoh she'd find it... natural and logical. As natural and logical as its obvious and inevitable outcome.

She gulped.

As natural and logical as that, the inevitable outcome was also pretty obvious.

\- That's not the issue.

\- Then what is it?

-They are too different, Kusanagi. It's like fire and water…

\- … without a definition line. You can't tell where one stops and the other begins.

Seri looked at him with irritation in her eyes.

\- Stop being so cheap and cheesy. It's disgusting.

\- Don't be so uptight.

\- But doesn't it bother you? I've known Munakata for a long time and…

He interrupted her this time.

\- No, but it's funny. I get the feeling that I'm staring at one soul that was split in two.

\- Humpf – Seri felt disarmed and exhaled the air in her lungs as she rolled her eyes. Kusanagi was a lost case, but he was painfully right this time. If she detached herself from her emotions and biased point of view, she could clearly see that Munakata and Suoh really… mingled together. Nonetheless, they were both terribly prideful boys, it wouldn't work.

\- C'mon, admit that you agree with me.

– Shut up. I'll only say this: I'll support Munakata no matter what.

\- Talk about devotion – Kusanagi commented, smiling at her. Seri really was a fine young woman.

Totsuka returned shortly after, bringing a wet towel which was given to Mikoto. Only then did the redhead stop his reprimands and kneeled. Fighting stubbornly against the urge of acting neatly and with care, he placed the towel on Munakata's forehead. After that, he got up quickly and looked at Munakata's harmless frame. It was hard to deal with such a rare and innocent sight. It made Mikoto feel strange. He was used to Reisi's double personality, who was always on alert but covered it too well. However, this time he was just asleep but it still seemed like he was daring Mikoto to disturb him and inviting him to enjoy an unusual type of peace.

A sleep, innocent and defenceless Reisi, huh? As if.

Without wanting to think more about it, Mikoto sighed, deciding to ignore the situation and avoid the allure. He failed to conceal the acid in his words, though.

\- Fine, sleep then, you liar.

Munakata heard the redhead walking away and, when he considered it to be safe, he secretly opened his eye a tiny little bit. He watched Mikoto reaching the counter and start a conversation with those who were already there. He was, indeed, a liar. But what else could he be? What else could he say?

Seeing Mikoto leave in that sun bathed ambience made him shine even more. Munakata had always noticed the little things, he had always been aware that Mikoto was different from everyone else. That was why he had always blocked his brain and forbade himself of thinking too much about it because he knew it was madness and nothing good would ever come from it. He'd never be able to shine like him... which meant that he'd never be capable of stand by him. Mikoto was so sincere and so straightforward, even when faced with hardships, that it made him feel envious. So, so envious that he felt ugly and ashamed. The redhead made everything seem so easy, so minimal and basic…

Could he believe that, in the end, it really was?

Of course not.

However, at least he believed in Mikoto more than in anyone or anything else. And he believed with such strength that it scared him.

They were so different. Ironically, Mikoto had a stability in his own way of living throughout life that Munakata lacked. Instead, he was insecure and unstable: from a second to another he could go from being the happiest to being the most displeased. He could snap and lose composure without a warning. It scared him. The possibility of losing control at the wrong time scared him. What could he say? What could he do to prevent it?

The permanent fear of coming clean about all these feelings made him grow stronger at hiding his many faces and present the world a false and secure lie. He was a liar, but at least he had managed to be someone who everyone thought was worthy of respect. It was true that being a respected person among students wasn't much, but it was enough to make him want to become the person everyone thought he was: tough, reliable, honest and inspiring (just like Mikoto, though no one seemed to notice it).

Could Mikoto teach him how to control his weaknesses and how to become genuine?

Would Mikoto be wiling to stop rescuing Munakata's ridiculous self and start to help him stand on his own?

He closed his eyes.

His selfishness made him feel sick.

Instead of wanting more, he should be grateful and appreciate how fortunate he was because someone like Mikoto existed and was his best friend.

Sometimes he wondered how could it be possible. How could someone like Mikoto even exist? Was it possible to get detached from his magnetic self? He wished he'd know how. He terribly did so. He'd have tried to think harder about a way if his headache hadn't gotten the best out of him. The bothersome pain lulled him to a heavy sleep.

From the counter, the group had him under surveillance as they talked casually. They laughed about the incident, expressed their worry about Reisi, mocked Mikoto for acting like a mum and complimented Kusanagi because the bar was cosy and nicely decorated. After that, the group decided to have some sandwiches for dinner and the rest of the night was spent on a relaxed ambience: Munakata slept all the way through it to regain his strength, Seri quarrelled with Kusanagi and Totsuka never gave up on falling on Mikoto's good side. They also discussed what should they do with Munakata and ended up deciding, after a heated argument, that the best for him was to spend the rest of the night at HOMRA, sleeping under Kusanagi's and Mikoto's care. When the time arrived, Seri and Totsuka thanked their host for the evening. To that, Seri added recommendations about how to take care of Munakata and a murderous threat to the one who'd dare to not put her instructions down to practice.

Enjoying the long awaited silence, Mikoto calmly finished his drink.

\- You know… - Izumo started, slowly pouring himself the second whiskey – Your silent devotion is really from outer space. Pity that Reisi is too blind to see it.

Mikoto raised his eyes. The golden in them held a silent threat.

\- I don't know what ya talkin' about.

\- C'mon, it's only the two of us now. I think that today you finally understood what's going on.

\- Shut up.

\- Why don't you tell him? – Izumo insisted. Mikoto hadn't admitted it so far and had always tried to not think about it, but Izumo knew that he couldn't keep on ignoring the situation. Every single interaction between them, especially since the last month, was vertiginously converging to "the point of no return". All those quiet gazes, dumb misunderstandings, jealousy and irrational need of protecting... It was so obvious to his eyes that it hurt to watch. They were not children anymore and Izumo bet that, even though Mikoto was headstrong and fought against his feelings as hard as he could, deep down he was aware of it. He knew what was happening to him.

\- I have nothing to tell him.

\- Stop that. Ever since you've met, you've been like this. What's the problem? Are you ashamed of it? Of you or of him? Or do you lack courage?

\- Shut the fuck up, dammit. - Mikoto hissed dangerously. He didn't have that kind of sweet, weak and vulgar feelings. He didn't have it.

\- Why don't you admit it?

– I don't have any kind of feelings towards Reisi! - he answered harshly, clenching his fists.

\- Then why do you behave like that?

\- Like what?

\- Like you care about him.

\- But I do care about him!

\- Why is that, then?

\- That's because he... He's just too… clingy. Aa, that's it, I feel like a babysitter.

After inspecting every inch of Mikoto's relaxed and composed facial expression, Izumo felt irritated. What a stubborn big kid.

\- Really? You're such an ass. Whatever. You can use the bedroom I told you about tonight.

\- What? What about you?

\- I'm going home, I grew tired of seeing your stupid tomato head.

Mikoto looked offended and incredulous. Was he supposed to spend the night alone with Reisi at HOMRA!? Izumo's next words dictated that was exactly what was going to happen.

\- Take Reisi to that bedroom. There's a couch and a bed, so both of you can sleep there. And don't forget to lock the door. See you.

The redhead couldn't managed an answer before Izumo left the place. He was screwed, wasn't he? He put his hands on his waist and looked over the place. Eventually, his eyes fell over Reisi.  He was soundly asleep, completely unaware of what had happened during the evening.

\- Fuck. - Mikoto cursed his luck.

How did he end up in that mess? He didn't notice the moment things got out of hands, he couldn't precise when it all started to become so confusing. He just wanted to be there for Reisi and repay him his selfless act of generosity and courage from when they'd met. That had been the very first time he'd accepted the help of someone else. It had been very special to him. That was the reason why he went to such lengths in order to repay the gesture. However, at some point in time he wasn't trying to repay it anymore. Why has he given up of so many fucking things in order to bring a little bit life to Reisi's eyes and routine?

Why was Reisi so special?

Watching him every day when they were children had been something that gave hope to Mikoto. He wanted Reisi to be a constant certainty in his life. He wanted to make sure that Reisi could be his safe haven and knowing he actually had one made it possible to move on and surpass all the hardships that he had to overcome. He wasn't alone anymore. Aside from Izumo, he had gotten a best friend who offered friendship just because he wanted to and not because he was afraid of Mikoto punching him. Reisi's support and tough, sarcastic care had given Mikoto the strength to move on and to start going to school everyday.

He'd never forget how grateful he was for having noticed that unknown and peaceful expression through a shining glass of a classroom's window. He'd never forget that, thanks to that person, he'd found strength within himself to overcome another day.

Thinking about it... Although he didn't believe in religious crap, if people called him a devil, couldn't Reisi be a twisted angel?

Twisted, because he had changed since the first time they'd met. Reisi was so much more than a rich and spoiled little bastard…

Twisted, because he hadn't given up on Mikoto, no matter how many times the redhead had screwed up.

Reisi had always believed in him, even though he knew about some of his incorrect actions and had heard all the rumours that tainted his reputation. He had always dismissed anyone who'd badmouth Mikoto and would proudly and stubbornly stand by his side. Sometimes, when that happened, Mikoto would feel a pang in his heart. He didn't know when it had become painful to see Reisi do all that for him but... but he knew how grand Reisi could become and how high he'd be able to fly if Mikoto hadn't been there to hold him down.

Reisi was one of the top students with a brilliant future ahead of him while he was just… just... a thug.

It ached.

\- Tsk – He glanced again at Reisi. That idea made him look even more like a stupid angel. He was a dammed twisted being that had appeared right in front of Mikoto out of nowhere and that was destined to leave him at some point.

Mikoto had been saved, but he was sure that (soon) he'd be doomed.

Yeah, that's what would happen.

It hurt. All of it hurt.

Realizing that Reisi was the only one he trusted enough to feel... hurt.

* * *

.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any mistake feel free to point it out, I appreciate it!  
> Thanks for reading it.


End file.
